bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Helios MK2
Helios MK2 is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan, and the evolution of Cyborg Helios in the Bakugan: New Vestroia series. Information Description Helios was upgraded with new mechanical parts to try to make him the Ultimate Bakugan. As Drago noted, his evolution was not natural. In this new form, Helios is much stronger with more highly advanced weapons. For example, he now has one fully mechanical rocket arm that detaches and fires lasers and reveals a cannon on Helios' arm that shoots lasers too, but this feature can be only activated by activating ability Dragon Pounce. Helios no longer has a spinning ring in his chest, it was replaced by a hidden chest laser that can be activated by ability Raga Rock Canon. His mechanical eye is now more advanced now, it resembles laser lens instead of a camera lens. He also can combine with Fencer, Scraper, Spindle, Foxbat, Leefram, and Klawgor to form Maxus Helios MK2. He was later upgraded with fewer spikes, and has human hands instead of claw hands. He can combine with Twin Destructor and Zukanator. He hated Drago, but after losing his last battle to him he admits Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan. Ball Form In both the original and Battle Gear-compatible version, Helios MK2 opens up similarly to Aluze and its hidden chest laser in real form can be seen. In this form, it more resembles Viper Helios. Helios MK2 ball form first appears in anime in its original version. Its arms, with three-fingered claw, are placed on the back. Helios MK2's ball form is later changed into this version in the anime its wings fold down to allow Twin Destructor and Zukanator to attach to him. Its arms are placed at the side of the main body instead of on the back, with human-like hands instead of claw-shaped hand in original version. The structure of the wings and some details are also changed compared with original version. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia He makes his first appearance in episode 31, Helios MK2 battles Cross Dragonoid, Magma Wilda and Minx Elfin. He managed to defeat Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda, but lost to Drago. Helios MK2 fought Cross Dragonoid again, because Dan wants to know where the Motherpalace is and Spectra is the only one who knows where it is. Drago wins and Spectra took them to the Mother Palace, later helping Cross Dragonoid battle Farbros and Dryoid. Even with the power of Helios plus the Battle Gear, Twin Destructor, they lost, but destroyed Farbros and damaged Dryoid in the process. With the BT System activated, Helios MK2 and Cross Dragonoid went to New Vestroia to destroy the BT System. Unfortunately, neither of their attacks worked, so Drago flew to the atmosphere with the BT System. The BT System was destroyed and Drago absorbed all the attribute energies. After the destruction of the BT system Helios and Spectra left the Brawlers on New Vestroia. With the Vexos out the way, Helios confronts Helix Dragonoid for one last battle. In the end, Helios loses, and in his broken state, he accepts Drago as the Ultimate Bakugan, abandoning his evil ways and permanently siding with the Resistance, just as Alice and Alpha Hydranoid joined the Battle Brawlers. Later on he and Keith help Drago make his own Battle Gear. In episode 48, he battled against Shadow Prove's MAC Spider and won easily destroying MAC Spider in the process. He also appears to be a lot calmer now and was willing to help out Magma Wilda defeat Macubass and saved Mira from getting blasted by Mylene's Macubass. In episode 50, he battled King Zenoheld and Farbros for a second time. During the battle, he was able to beat-up Farbros, and, together with Rex Vulcan, outmatched even Assail Farbros, thus making him the second Bakugan (after Dryoid) that won against Farbros, and defeated Assail Farbros. In episode 51, he teamed up with the other Brawler's Bakugan and battled Zenoheld and his Alternative Weapon. He also used his Twin Destructor briefly before replacing it with a Zukanator, which was able to generate enough fire power to blow a hole through the Alternative's defenses, allowing him and Wilda to invade it from the inside. When the Alternative was destroyed, he bids farewell to Drago and says that they will meet again and hoped they would still be on the same side. ; Ability Cards * Diffuse Quasar: Returns the opponent's power level back to its base level, and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos Power Cannon: Subtracts 400 GS from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon (Chaos Cannon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Dragon Pounce (Dragon Pincer): Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Blackout Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent, and adds 400 Gs to Helios MK2. * FARBAS EM: Repairs all damage from Helios MK2, and raises his power equal to his opponent. * Raga Rock Cannon (Laguna Rock Cannon/Rang rock Cannon): Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Chaos Hyper Cannon: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Precipice Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to each of your Bakugan. * Pulsing Twister: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Discharger: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * FARBAS RX: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and nullifies all abilities that are being activated. * Exceed Charger: Makes Helios MK2 power level equal to his opponent's. * FARBAS D2: Makes Helios MK2's power level equal to his opponent's, nullifies all of the opponents abilities, and becomes immune to all abilities that are being activated during that time. Trivia *'MK2' stands for M'ar'K 2. * FARBAS stands for [[Fully Automated Reaction Battle System.|'F'''ully '''A'utomated R'eaction '''B'attle 'S'ystem]] * Helios MK2 is the first non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan that can connect with Bakugan Battle Gear. * Helios MK2 is the only Bakugan to have two Battle Gears so far. * Even thought Helios evolved, he kept the abillity Diffuse quasar. Weaknesses *There are some abilities that FARBAS can't repaired its damage like Helix Dragonoid's ability '''Galactic Dragon if that happened Helios MK2 will automatically lose because of his safety system. Gallery File:Helios_MK2_in_bal_form_(closed).png|Helios MK2 in Ball Form (closed) File:Helios_MK2_in_ball_form_(open.png|Helios MK2 in Ball Form (original) File:IMG000145.jpg|Helios MK2 ball form (upgrade) File:Heliosmk2_4.jpg|Helios MK2 in Bakugan Form File:Heliosmk2_00.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Diffuse Quasar File:Heliosmk2_0.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Chaos Power Cannon File:Heliosmk2_1.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Dragon Pounce File:Heliosmk2_3.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Blackout Cannon File:Chaos Hyper Cannon.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Chaos Hyper Cannon File:Pulsing Twister.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Pulsing Twister File:Raga Rock Cannon.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Raga Rock Cannon File:Heliosmk2_mwilda.jpg|Magma Wilda attacking Helios MK2 mkmj.jpg|helios mk2 saying that drago is the ultamite bakugan File:Helios5.png|Maxus Helios MK2 File:Helios mk2 twin destructor.jpg|Twin Destructor connected to Helios MK2 in Ball Form File:Helios mk2 and twin destructor real form.jpg|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor in Bakugan form ImagesCAYQAOH1.jpg|Helios MK2 declaring an attack with Twin Destructor. File:Msbdbhmk2.jpg|Helios MK2 destroying MAC Spider File:IMG000142.jpg|Helios MK2 and Zukantor (ball form) File:Zukanator_Helios_251.jpg|Helios MK2 and Zukanator File:Za.jpg|Helios MK2 and Zukanator declaring an attack Mkhx.jpg File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Helios MK2 Bottom Right heliosmkiixtdx.jpg|Helios MK2 equiped with Twin Destructor in Bakugan form Heliosmk2xzukanatorx.jpg|Helios MK2 equiped with Zukanator in Bakugan form File:hmk2sbg.jpg|Helios MK2 scanned by Gauntlet File:mk helios.jpg|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra on Intermission Screen File:H2sp.jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra on Intermission Screen Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Great Articles Category:Former Villains